Drowing in Sins
by Rin89
Summary: AU. The most forbidden story you've ever read... It's a story about twins: Sasuke and Sakura which are tied by the biggest sin ever: incest. Can those two ever be happy? SasuXSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Before you read my story let me warn you. It an incest story which means it's about siblings love between brother and sister. If you don't like this then don't read. I don't accept flames. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Sasuke! Ha! He's mine! hugs her plushie Sasuke

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue

There is an old legend, I think that only very old people still remember it. This legend says that those lovers which against their parents' will were together will be heavily punished by God. Even after the death they still wouldn't be at peace. And after 500 years they'd reborn as twins – one female and the other male, but their love still exist. Sometimes they think that what they feel is a normal siblings love and they marry another people. But there are times when both of them are clearly aware of their feelings. They try to hide it, crush it, forget it or found someone else to love but it's not possible. They have to bear the greatest pain of the most forbidden love in the world. But only the couples which love is really strong commit the worst sin called incest. Together with it come seven deadly sins: **lust** for the loved one which cannot be ended, **envy** of those couples which are happy and don't have to hide their love in front of others, **wrath** for God's cruelty, sloth of trying to fight that deadly desire, **pride** of this cursed love, **greed** for more of it and **gluttony**… not for food but for love.

If the two of them truly commit the sin of incest they'd be damned forever. Their souls would never enter heavens or be reborn again. They'd just disappear.

But this is only old legend. A myth. Tale. Something like this couldn't never happen in reality, right? Or is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

22nd June, 1989

Fire Country, Konoha

Uchiha Mansion

7:40 am

The Head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Kazuya just yelled at his servants. It's not like they did something wrong or that Kazuya was a strict master, it was because today was a very special day. In the next room Kazuya's wife was yelling in pain. Not because she was dying or sick but because she was giving birth to Kazuya's first child.

Kazuya didn't want to know if it'll be a boy or a girl because together with his wife he decided to take it as surprise. They were arguing a lot about child's name. Kazuya wanted to name his child Youko no matter if it was girl or boy. But his wife Mayune wanted a by to be Kouro and girl Yasha. In the end they decided to give their child name after it'll be born. But Kazuya swore to himself that he won't give up his favorite name for his first child.

From his thoughts took him a nurse which just come out from the room where was Mayune.

"Kazuya-sama, please come in – she said with a gentle smile.

Uchiha leader tried to read from the nurse's face if anything wrong happened to his wife or child but he couldn't concentrate so he just entered the room.

Just after he closed the door he heard his child's cry. He smiled but then he noticed not one but two babies cries. That could mean only one thing.

"Honey, we have twins!" said happily Mayune. She was very tired but also happy and very proud of herself.

Kazuya smiled widely and went closer to his wife to give her a kiss. It was obvious that he loved Mayune and she loved him back. they were really a great couple.

Kazuya turned his head to the doctor and two nurses which were changing and cleaning newborn twins. For a second he thought that he saw something pink. He blinked and shook his head. He must be very tired.

"Congratulations, both girl and boy are healthy and… hungry"

Mayne chuckled and took her babies from doctor's arms. She kissed each one's foreheads and feed them. Kazuya was quietly staring at the twins. Before it wasn't his imagination, his daughter had **PINK** hair just like her grandmother. It was very rare in Uchiha Clan to have a pink hair and even more rare to have pink hair and green eyes. When his daughter opened her little eyes he noticed that she had both. He could tell that his little girl will grew into a real beauty.

In other hand his son had raven hair and black eyes. Even thought they were twins it was easy to say which is which.

"Sasuke and Sakura" he said quietly to himself.

"I thought of those names too! They would fit them perfectly! The girl – Sakura and the boy – Sasuke!" said Mayune happily. It seems that in the end it was very easy to choose names.

Later that day Kazuya and Mayune had many visitors. Almost everyone in Konoha wanted to see the twins even Hokage. Even after 500 years the name of Hokage stayed. But in the modern Konoha Hokage was no other than a president.

In the evening Kazuya decided to not let any other visitors in today because Mayune and twins were very tired.

It was already midnight when Kazuya decided to go to bed. He didn't want wake up his wife and babies so he decided to sleep tonight in the bedroom downstairs.

When he was about to enter bedroom one of his servants approached him.

"Forgive me sir. I know you told me not to let anyone in because of ma'am and little master and mistress but Orochimaru-sama came and he insist to let him in. What should I do, sir?" after saying that servant bowed and quietly waited for Kazuya's instructions.

"Orochimaru…" Kazuya said to himself.

Orochimaru was a leader of Oto Gakure. He was born in Konoha but long time ago he left. No one could really tell if he was good or bad person. Most of the people in Konoha think that he's evil and cunning and they're secretly calling him a Snake Man, but no one has courage to say it out loud.

About 500 years ago Oto Gakure attacked Konoha and almost destroyed the village. It was a big war, many innocent people died. In the end Konoha won but the village was almost completely destroyed. Only few from Oto Gakure survived but now after those many years Oto Gakure is almost as big as Konoha. Both villages are in friendly relationships but it was obvious that Oto gakure's waiting for an excuse to attack Konoha.

Kazuya sighed and told his servant to let Snake Man in. He knew very well that Orochimaru wasn't good person and only pretended to be nice and caring, but as the leader of the greatest clan in Konoha Kazuya had to treat him with respect.

He went to his salon and told other servants to prepare coffee and some snacks for him and his guest.

Kazuya sat in his favorite armchair and waited quietly for Orochimaru's arrival. He knew from the years of experience that Snake Man liked to make other people wait for him no matter who they were.

After 10 minutes salon's door opened and Orochimaru came in. His face was very pale, almost white. Some people thought that it was some kind of make up. He had also long black hair which he never tied. He had also snake eyes which probably was the reason why people call him Snake Man. Around his eyes he had purple shadows which probably also were parts of some strange make up.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Kazuya-san?" he said.

"Yes, it is. But not only night, the day was even more beautiful." Answered Kazuya. He showed Orochimaru a place when he could sit down. After a moment servants brought coffee and cookies.

"How's the condition of your beautiful night?" asked Orochimaru.

"She's in good state but she's very tired. Now she's sleeping" he answered.

"I see and the twins?" Orochimaru couldn't hide his evil smirk.

"Both are healthy and very lively." Kazuya didn't noticed his guest's strange smile.

"I heard a rumor that your daughter has pink hair and green eyes which is pretty rare in Uchiha family and the boy has black hair and eyes, is that true?" asked Snake Man trying to hid his curiously by drinking coffee.

"Yes, that's true. Sakura has pink hair and green eyes and Sasuke has black hair and black eyes. Why do you ask?" Kazuya found it strange that Snake Man was so curious about his babies. But Orochimaru ignored his question.

"Sakura and Sasuke… Uchiha. Hmm… why did you gave them those names?" Now it was obvious that Orochimaru was acting strange.

"Why? I don't know. When I looked at them those names just came to my head, Mayune's the same. Incredible, isn't it?"

"Yes, very. I think that they'll become a pair of very **_interesting_** twins. It'll be a lot of fun to watch how they're growing up together, indeed, a lot of fun."

"I think I don't understand what do you mean" said confused Kazuya. But Orochimaru decided to ignore this question also.

"Did you choose already their godfathers and godmothers?"

"Yes, we did today. Sasuke's godfather will be Hatake Kakashi, a good friend of mine, and his godmother will be Mitarashi Anko, that girl that used to be your student."

"Yes, she was very talented in chemistry but she lacks motivation." Commented Orochimaru.

"Is that so? Sakura's godmother will be Tsunade."

"Oh, the Slug Woman and what about Sakura's godfather?"

"We had problems with choosing that one because we didn't expect twins but in the end we decided to make Uchiha Itachi Sakura's godfather."

"Itachi-kun? He's your brother's son, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I think that he's the most suitable person for this role."

"Yesss, it's very late and you seem to be very tired so I'll be going now." Orochimaru quickly leave Uchiha Mansion.

Orochimaru inside his car was smiling widely.

"So you're back at least. 500 years already passed. I wonder how you'll act in the future. How you'll face your cursed destiny. But it doesn't matter. I'll take my revenge this for sure." He said to himself.

"Orochimaru-sama, are we going back to Oto Gakure?" asked his driver.

"No, first we're going to collect that child Kabuto".

-- -- -- --

So what do you think about this story? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I think that after this charter I'll get more reviews. Your reviews make me very happy and thanks to them I want to update quickly, but if I don't get them then I think that no one's reading my story and I stop writing it.

I didn't drop my second fan fic "Broken" so don't worry, I'll finish it for sure.

From this chapter there might be some lemons and bad language but this story is rated M, so you could expect it.

Now the real fun begun…

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

17 years later

24th August 2006

Konoha, Uchiha Mansion

2 am, twins bedroom

Sasuke sighed, he couldn't sleep this night. He opened his gorgeous eyes and blinked few times trying to get used to the darkness. He turned into a healthy and very handsome young man. Almost every girl in the village was drooling after him. He even has a fan girls (which are a really big pain most of the time). He was cool, strong and he has friends so what should bother him much that he couldn't sleep? And not only this time but almost every night for about one and half year already.

The answer to this question lies in the bed next to his. Yes, he couldn't sleep because of the pink haired creature. Very cute creature which is the object of affection for many guys in Konoha. Even Sasuke.

Yes, that was his disease. He was lusting about very cute girl. It should be normal for a healthy boy his age but it isn't because this girl is his own little sister. More, she's his **twin** sister, younger than him by 5 minutes.

Sasuke's desire was growing more and more every day. He dreamed about her and when he was watching sometimes porn movies at Naruto's house he imagined that about things that he could do to his sister. That's why Sasuke tried to avoid visiting Naruto. The more time passed the more his desire was growing. Sasuke knew that he couldn't bear it any longer.

So this faithful summer night he got up from his bed and walked to his sister's bed. He sat on the free place and stared at her. She really was a beauty, he could say than she was even more beautiful than a goddess. Sasuke wanted to touch her check but he was afraid that he may wake her up.

He froze when Sakura turned in her bed exposing naked leg. It was hot summer night so Sakura was sleeping in her panties and top which was driving Sasuke insane.

Sasuke stared at her leg for a longer while and gulped. His lust for her was unbearable. He couldn't control himself anymore.

Slowly he climbed onto Sakura and started touching every part of her body with his hands. He touched her checks, nose, lips, neck, breasts, stomach and tights. With his tongue he licked his lips and squeezed Sakura's breasts a little harder. Sakura sighed quietly but she didn't woke up. He sighed in relief.

Then he started to kiss her neck and he pulled up her top. When he bitten her ear she woke up.

"Shit!" Sasuke said to himself when he got back to his senses.

Sakura yawned and blinked few times. Then she noticed that someone's on top of her. She gasped and opened her mouth to yell for help but Sasuke covered her mouth with his right hand just in time.

"Be quiet, baka! That's me" he said and then he removed his hand.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night, you should be sleeping right now." She said annoyingly. Then she noticed Sasuke's position and that her top wasn't covering her breast anymore. She panicked and pushed Sasuke that he fall from the bed. She pulled back her top and covered herself with blanked.

"W.. what the hell were you doing, Sasuke?" she waited for his answer but he just stared at her oddly. Something in his stare made her shiver.

"Sa.. Sasuke?' she said a little louder. He blinked and looked at her. It was obvious that he wasn't listening to her.

"I asked what the hell you were doing" she repeated.

"And what you think I was doing?' he answered in question. Sakura felt that she's blushing under his gaze.

"Mou Sasuke! Could you stop mocking me? At least at night give me a rest!"

"Hn" Sakura touched her neck and found a bit mark on it.

"Itai! You pinched me?" she asked.

" I bit you" he said it with bored tone.

" Bit? Why?" she asked dumbly.

" Because I wanted to" he answered simply.

"Why? Sasuke, you're acting strange" Sasuke moved his face closer to hers.

"You think so?" then he captured her lips with his. When he pulled off Sakura was so shocked that she couldn't say a word.

"How much longer you think I can stand it? I'm at my limit already." He said. Then he got up from the floor and went back to his bed leaving shocked Sakura.

"What the hell was that?" she asked but no one answered her. She noticed that Sasuke was already sleeping so she decided to go to sleep too and leave worries for tomorrow.

Sasuke didn't sleep. He was only lying in his bed with his back turned to Sakura. He still could feel her body. His hands and lips were burning with desire.

--------------------------------------

Next morning

When Sakura went down to the dinning room everyone was already here. Her parents were sitting in front of the table and they were finishing their breakfast. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa and he was watching TV. He was also eating breakfast.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted her family. She peeked at her brother but he just ignored her like usual. She sighed, like usual she was worrying about nothing.

"Sakura, tell your friends to not come this early in the morning. Today they came at 6! Do something with it!" said Mayune.

"Mom, they're not my friends. They're some crazy fan boys" explained Sakura.

"Fan boys?" asked Kazuya, their father.

"I'm, also shocked that an ugly tomboy like her would have a fan club. Maybe those guys are blind?" commented Sasuke.

"That's cruel, Oni-chan" yelled Sakura. Sasuke twitched. He hated when she called him "oni-chan". It made him even more miserable.

"You're annoying" he said. Sakura took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but their father disturbed her.

"Every single morning you're fighting. Can't you get along even a little more?"

"Hn" answered our talkative like usual Sasuke. He stood up and left the house. Mayune sighed.

"Typical Uchiha prodigy – cool, handsome and quiet" she said.

"Oni-chan is mean!" Sakura yelled.

"He likes to tease you." Explained Kazuya. Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving." She said.

"Where are you going?" asked Mayune.

"Why do you ask and you didn't ask Oni-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Because I know that he's with his friends, he's a boy, he's responsible and he's older than you." Explained Kazuya.

"He's older only by 5 minutes! It's not fair!" protested Sakura.

"Okay okay, you can go. But don't come back late." Said Mayune.

"Yeah yeah." Sakura grabbed her bag and left.

She went to the flower shop which belonged to her best friend's family for years. She entered shop and noticed her friend's mom.

"Good morning, Yamanaka-san" she smiled to the older woman.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan"

"I'm looking for Ino" Sakura explained.

"She in the toilet right now." Sakura nodded. She waited about two minutes for Ino.

"Hello Sakura!" she greeted her loudly.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura kissed her friend's check.

"Today we're going to that new restaurant. Ten Ten will bring her cousin with herself. She said that he's hot." Explained Ino.

"If he is then this time he will be mine. I won't give him to you." Sakura said.

"You can take him. I already have a guy that I like." Sakura stared at her friend.

"Who is it?' she asked.

"It's a secret… ow… ow…" Ino winced in pain.

"What's wrong!"

"It's nothing. I have a stomachache, it's nothing serious, really!" explained Ino.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's go because Ten Ten's probably waiting for us."

------------------------------------------

In the evening

Sasuke just came back home. The whole day he spent with Naruto , Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto won the bet about some movie star and they had to watch porn movies at his house. For Sasuke it was a real torture. He swore that someday he'll burn every video tape in that dobe's house.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" greeted him his mother when he entered Uchiha Mansion.

"Aa" He answered. He noticed that his sister wasn't in the living room so he went to their bedroom but she wasn't there either. He came back to the living room. On the way he met one of their maid.

"Did you saw my sister?' he asked. Maid blushed and shot her head. She was young her and secretly she was in love with her master's son but she knew that she had no chance.

Sasuke sighed annoyingly and went to his mother room.

"Mom, where's Sakura?" he asked.

"She's not home yet." She answered.

"She's not home? But it's almost 10 pm!" he said.

"She's already 17 and you have vacation. Let her be." Said Mayune.

"Whatever. I'm going to look for her. It's dangerous at this time in the night." He said and left the house quickly.

He heard some voices and laughter coming from the main street so he decided t check who's this. His intuition was right. The laughter was coming from Sakura. She was walking with some guy that Sasuke saw for the first time.

"Sakura." He called her. She looked at him.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing here?" she asked. Sasuke got mad. He hated when she called him "oni-chan" but he hated it even more when she was doing it in front of other guys. He glared at the gut that was with her.

"He's your aniki? Hello, my name's…" Sasuke didn't let him finish.

"Save it." He said and grabbed Sakura's arm. He started to walk back home and pulling her.

"Oww… it hurts! Let me go!" Sakura yelled but Sasuke ignored her protests.

When they got home Sasuke still didn't let go of Sakura's arm.

"Mom, we're home. We're tired so we're going straight to bed." Yelled Sasuke as he covered Sakura's mouth.

"Okay, but what about dinner?" Mayune asked.

"We ate already." Sasuke answered.

"Okay then good night." Sasuke didn't wait any longer. He pulled Sakura's arm again and forced her to come with him. He took her to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"What?" Sakura didn't know what was going on. But Sasuke didn't bother to answer her. He pushed her onto bed and climbed onto her. He started to remove her shirt and he touched her breasts. Sakura shivered and tried to free herself but Sasuke didn't let her go.

Then he started to kiss her neck and pinching her nipples after he removed her bra. Sakura couldn't say anything, she was too shocked. When he bit her neck she moaned. Sasuke smiled to himself and started to remove her pants. Then he placed his hand under her panties. Sakura tensed. Sasuke tried to put his finger inside her but he stopped when he heard sobbing. He looked up and noticed that Sakura was crying. He stopped immediately. Sasuke removed his hand from her panties and sat up.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. She still was crying.

"Why? Can't you tell? " Sasuke said. He sat on the bed next to her and smiled bitterly.

"I'm lusting after my little sister."

------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Did you like it? Please review! If you won't then I won't update! So please!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very sorry that I didn't update for so long. I promise that from today I'll be updating more often. I'm looking for beta reader so if you want to help me please mail me.

Now let me answer your reviews:

**LCH8292 – **She doesn't hale the same reaction as him because she grow up as his sister. For those 17 years she thought of him as of brother. Her feelings starts to woke up but it must take some time.

**Soseki – **About that porn part, I am 17 and I know a lot of guys my age who watch it. I don't ask people to review because I want talk to someone I'm doing it because I want to know if people like my story and if they want to read more. It's pointless to update stories which aren't read by anyone.

**SlytherinKunoichi **– Yes, I read Boku wa Imoto ni Koi wo Suru and I know that it's quite similar to this but soon you'll see differences. Besides in BwInKwS Iku and Yori aren't really twins.

Thank you for all your reviews. I hope that you'll like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm lusting after my little sister." Sakura's eyes widened in pure shock. She didn't know what to say. What did he mean? Maybe she heard him wrong. She wanted to ask him to repeat what he just said but Sasuke already left their room. From the sound of his footsteps Sakura guessed that he went to the bathroom. She waited for his return but she fell asleep before he came back.

Next morning Sakura tried to avoid her brother as much as it was possible. She couldn't even look in the eyes as if she was some criminal. Sasuke was very annoyed by her actions but he didn't show it. He acted cool and he tried to be as close to her as it was possible. Sasuke noticed that his sister was spacing out. At least, he thought, she was thinking about him.

"Sakura, did you have a fight with Sasuke? I noticed that you're avoiding him" Sakura's mother asked her when they were cleaning after breakfast.

"No, I think that you're imagining things." Sakura answered too fast and her mother noticed that. Mayune didn't say anything, besides they are siblings and it's normal for them to fight, right?

"I'm going out to play with some girls. I'll be back late so don't wait for me with dinner." Sasuke said to his mother and left house. Sakura dropped glasses which she was holding at that moment. She stared blankly at the door. She had a strange feeling for a second. She wanted to run after him and stop him from meting those girls. She didn't know why would she do it but still she hated the though of Sasuke being with other girls. As she was cleaning the mess that she did, she was wondering what in the world was wrong with her and Sasuke. Maybe it was because they were in difficult age?

Sakura went to her room and called her friend Ino. She thought that her friend was the only person that could make her forget about worries. Unfortunately Ino's mom told her that Ino went out with some guy. Sakura guessed that she was with the guy that she was talking about the day before.

Sakura didn't have anything to do so she went to the kitchen and decided to make cake. She turn on the radio and started baking strawberry cake. Her father and mother weren't at home so she could do whatever she wanted.

Sasuke came back before midnight and he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Somehow after events of this day he felt really dirty. His own stupid selfishness bade him angry.

After quick shower he went to the kitchen to make something to eat. There he met Sakura. She blushed and smiled at him. Earlier she decided to ignore what he said last night and act like nothing happened.

"I heard that you were coming back so I decided to prepare a portion of the cake that I made today." She said. Sasuke stared at the cake and asked:

"You made it? Is it poisoned?"

"Baka Oni-chan!" Sakura hit him in the head. Sasuke caught her hand and pinned her to wall. He moved closed to her that his face was only few centimeters away from hers.

"I hate when you're calling me like that because I don't see you as my sister." He whispered to her ear. Sakura gulped. Then he took her in his arms and went to their bedroom. Everyone was already sleeping so he tried to make as less noise as it was possible.

Like previous night he threw her at her bed and he started to undress her. He took of her dress, bra and panties. He sat between her legs and started to lick her tights. Sakura shivered and tried to break free from him but Sasuke was too strong for her.

"Wh… Ahh! Why a.. are you doing this? Whyyyy? – she asked trying to stop those weird noises that she was making.

"Because I love you" He answered. He started to kiss her tights and with each kiss he whispered "I love you".

"If you loved me then you wouldn't do it! Loving brother wouldn't do something like this to his sister!" Sakura said. Sasuke stopped kissing her tights and looked his sister straight in her eyes.

"I don't love you like brother could love his sister but as a man could love woman." This sentence shut Sakura up.

Sasuke took this opportunity to make his way to Sakura's womanhood. He started to lick it and suck it. Sakura was trying to stop her moaning as much as she could but each time she felt his tongue she failed. After a while she gave up which gave Sasuke more courage to make next step. He put his tongue deep inside in her which made Sakura shout from pain mixed with great pleasure. Sasuke smiled to himself and looked up at her face. He noticed tears in her eyes.

'She's scared' he thought and then he smirked. He licked his lips with his tongue and asked:

"Are you scared?" Sakura stared at him trying to make her brain working again. Sasuke was sure that she would say that she is.

"No, I'm not scared. I'm very happy that you love me and if doing this makes you feel better then it's ok. I can bear it." She answered. For Sasuke it was the worst possible answer. It wouldn't hurt him this much even if she told him, that she hates him.

He got up and covered her body with blanket.

"If you are scared then say so. I don't need your pity." After he said that he went to his bed. He turned his back towards Sakura and didn't say a single word anymore.

Next morning when Sakura woke up Sasuke wasn't at home. She was very confused. She didn't know why Sasuke got so angry about? What answer did he expect from her? What did he wanted from her?

Sakura's parents weren't home also but it was normal for them to leave early in the morning. Sakura decided to watch TV because she didn't feel like going out.

Outside Uchiha Mansion like every single day were Sasuke's fangirls. This day they were even more annoying that usual if it was even possible. They were yelling something about them being more suitable for Sasuke's girlfriend. Sakura learned that it's no use to listen to their crazy shouts. After few minutes she got very annoyed by them and went out to tell them that Sasuke's not home. Unfortunately they said that they won't leave till Sasuke come back and explain everything to them. Sakura was arguing with them for about an hour. In the end she almost called police but in time her uncle appeared and lied to those crazy fangirls that he saw Sasuke in the Ninja Game Center. It worked perfectly because in few second there wasn't even a single fangirl left. Sakura decided to remember this technique.

"Thanks, uncle Kakashi, I thought that they never leave." She said when both of them were sitting in the salon.

"Sakura, I'm going to be your teacher soon so please get used to call me 'sensei'. " he said.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. So what are you doing here? I know that you are a busy men and you don't have much free time." She said with sarcasm but Kakashi ignored it.

"Yes, I'm very busy, but I always find time for my cute nephews." He said.

" Liar! Now tell me the truth!" Kakashi smiled at her. It looked that this old excuse didn't work on her anymore. It was another proof that she grow up so much.

"Ok ok, I'm here because I have business with Sasuke." He explained.

"What kind of business?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke's interested in the chemistry and I thought that he would like to met the best chemist from Oto Gakure which came to Konoha yesterday." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"As you can see he's not home" she said. Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but I decided not to waste my precious time and drop by to ask how are you all doing."

"Thank you for your concern everything is fine like usual" She lied. She didn't want to worry her uncle. Besides she felt that it wasn't something that she could discuss with others.

"Okay, I have to go. I drop by some other day. See ya" Kakashi left and Sakura once again was alone. She sighed and decided to return to watching tv.

It was raining outside. For Sakura days like this were perfect for thinking about future. She was interested in biology and she wanted to become Tsunade's student. Sasuke always was best at chemistry so Sakura guessed that Kakashi would take care of his future. Naruto's wants to become writer so he already takes lessons from Jiraya-sama. Sakura guessed that in few years he'll become as perverted as him which wasn't good sign for young girls in Konoha. Naruto's greatest dream is to become Hokage like his great grandfather so it's still hope for him. In other hand Ino wants to take after her parents business and have a flower shop. It looked like everyone soon will go his own way and those for friends will have to part.

When Sakura's parents came back both of them decided to prepare lunch together. After all those years the were still deeply in love with each other which is really rare in real life.

When the three of them sat at the table and started to eat Sakura's mom asked:

"Where is Sasuke?"

"When I woke up he wasn't there." Sakura answered.

"I have a feeling that he has girlfriend." Said Kazuya. Sakura froze. She didn't think about it before. She didn't want Sasuke to have girlfriend. Besides he said that he loves her! It's impossible that he would have a girlfriend.

"Oh my! I can't wait to see her!" Mayune shouted happily. Sakura lost her apetite.

"Sakura, tonight me and your mother are going to a business party so please prepare dinner for Sasuke and leave it in fridge." Said Kazuya.

"Yes, father." Sakura didn't listen to him. She was too concerned about what he said before.

Sasuke came back home at 10 pm. He was very tired because whole day he playing football with his friends. He would never stop being amazed by Naruto's stamina.

He noticed that in the house was unusually quiet. It wasn't that late, right? After few minutes lost on searching for his family members Sasuke noticed that he's hungry and decided to look for something to eat. He went to the kitchen and without turning lights on he made his way to the fridge. When he was looking for something to eat he heard some weird noise coming from behind him. He turned his head and almost got heart attack. It was Sakura. She was wrapped only in a tiny towel. Her hair was wet.

"Sasuke, you're back early today. I was taking a shower but I heard that you came so I decided to come here quickly and tell you that you have dinner on the table in the dining room." She said. Sasuke didn't move and didn't say anything. He was only staring at her.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked. Sasuke blinked few times, shook his head and come closer to her. Sakura could see that he was angry.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"Doing what?' Sakura asked dumbly.

"That!" he pointed his finger at her towel. He took a lock of her hair and pulled her closed to him.

"You look delicious. I think I'll eat you for dinner tonight" Sasuke kissed her forcefully. Sakura didn't resist him. Without knowing she started caressing his back with her hands. For Sasuke it was like carrot for horse. In few second they found each other in their bedroom on the bed. Sasuke took of his shirt.

"Mom and dad?" he asked.

"Not home. They'll be back late." Sakura answered.

Sasuke didn't have to ask about anything else. He started to undress her which wasn't very difficult because she was only in towel. Sakura blushed and tried to cover her body when she noticed Sasuke's intensive gaze. Sasuke took her hands and put them behind her head. He wanted to look at her. For him she was like goddess, so innocent, pure and beautiful. And he was the worst demon which wanted to destroy that innocence and purity for his own purposes. He wanted her only for himself. He wanted to make her his.

He kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back with passion. When she moaned he took opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. At first she was surprised and tried to pull out but Sasuke didn't let her break that kiss. He found with his tongue hers and started to play with it. Sakura started to get used to this feeling and she noticed that she liked it. Both of them tried to deeper this kiss as much as it was possible. Sakura without knowing it started to press her sex against Sasuke's leg. Her hips started to work up and down which made Sasuke moan in her mouth. He broke their kiss to take a breath. Both of them were heavily panting. Sasuke couldn't wait to make next move but first he had to make sure about her feelings.

"Sakura, do you love me? As a man, not brother." He asked. Sakura looked at him and then she turned her head.

"I don't know" she answered. For Sasuke her reply was enough to stop. He kissed her forehead and let go of her.

"We'll continue when you'll know if you love me." He said.

---------oOo--------

Summer vacation ended and new semester started. In was already end of September and from that night Sasuke didn't even touch Sakura. She longed for him. She wanted him to kiss her, touch her and do with her body whatever he wanted. But she knew that she couldn't ask him for anything before she'll make sure about her own feelings.

Every single morning Ino was waiting in front of Uchiha Mansion for twins. Three of them were going every day to school together. Also they were going home together. Sakura wasn't very happy about that. She liked her friend but because of her she didn't have much time alone with Sasuke.

One day when the three of them were going to school together Sakura noticed that Ino was clinging to Sasuke and to Sakura's surprise he didn't mind it. Sakura knew that it was bad sign but tried to not worry about it.

Then few days later Ino came to their house and asked Sasuke to go with her for a walk. Sakura lost her froze when he agreed. She knew that she had to do something quickly. She was desperate.

"Sasuke, can I go with you?" She asked. She hated the thought of them being alone.

"No." he answered.

"Why?" Sakura didn't want to let him go but they already left. Sakura was in her pajama because it was quite late but she didn't care. With bare foots she run from house to find them. She noticed that they were going to the park so she ran to them.

"Sasuke!" she called him. He turned around and stared at her. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing here?' he asked. After a while he noticed that she was in her pajama and that she didn't have shoes.

"Why did you go with her?! She's an outsider! I should be more important to you than her! I'm your sister! You should stay with me, not go with her!" she yelled. Sasuke smirked to himself. She cares! She really cares! She cares for him! He wanted to say something but then Ino took his hand in hers and said:

"Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's time to tell her truth?"

"Truth? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Sasuke lowered his head. He knew what was coming next.

"We're a couple! I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!" Ino said happily. Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

"You are lying!" she shouted. Her eyes started to water.

"I'm not lying, right Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, he only nodded with his head. This simply sign made Sakura's world collapse.

-----oOo-------------------------- 

Did you like it? I know that it was filled with lemons but I hope it didn't freak you out.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's next chapter. I know that I've made you wait. I hope you'll enjoy.

Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 4

"_We're a couple! I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!" Ino said happily. Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to._

"_You are lying!" she shouted. Her eyes started to water._

"_I'm not lying, right Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, he only nodded with his head. This simply sign made Sakura's world collapse._

„No, I don't believe it! It must be some cruel joke!" Sakura was shouting and she no longer tried to hide her tears.

Sasuke took a deep breath and came closer to his sister.

"Sakura, calm down" he said gently. Sasuke tried to touch her wet check and wipe away those hurtful tears but Sakura didn't let him do it.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. Sasuke immediately moved his hand away. Sakura turned away and started running towards her house. Sasuke ran after her leaving very confused Ino alone. He caught Sakura in front of their house. She was crying so hard that it was breaking Sasuke's heart. Sasuke hugged her. Sakura was trying to break free from his arms but he didn't let her. He thought that if he'd do it then he'll lost her forever. After few minutes Sakura gave up and hid her face in Sasuke's shirt.

After a while Sasuke noticed that Sakura was shivering. It was getting cold so he took Sakura in his arms and take her home. There he brought her to their room and placed her on her bed.

"I hate you" Sakura said quietly. Her voice no louder than a whisper but to Sasuke it was the same as if she shouted. Sasuke sighed and wrapped blanked around his sister.

"You said that you love me and at the same time you were dating Ino! Who the hell do you think I am?! A toy?" she shouted. Sasuke looked down and didn't say anything.

"Was it fun? Was it some kind of your sick games?!"

"No" he answered but still he didn't look up.

"Then what it was?" she asked harshly.

"I didn't lie to you when I said that I love you. Ino doesn't matter." He explained.

"At least try to find a better excuse! If you loved me then you wouldn't date her!"

"I wanted to forget about my love for you." He answered.

"Why?" this time Sakura's voice was much gentled than before.

"Because you saw me only as a brother. If I didn't make a move on you then even now it would be the same." He answered.

"When were you panning to tell me about this?" she asked.

"About Ino? I wasn't planning to tell you. If I made sure that you love me then I would break up with Ino. And if I made sure that you don't then I would date her for a little longer." He answered honestly.

"Does she know that you don't love her?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know who's the one I love"

"You're a bastard, you know?" she asked

"I know"

"For your information, I won't let you touch me until you'll break up with her. Understood?"

"Aa" Sasuke sighed with relief. He was sure that she won't talk to him anymore.

"I'm happy" he said when he finally stood up and looked at his sister.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know that care for me. You are jealous" Sakura blushed madly and threw a pillow at his face. Sasuke laughed and threw the pillow back at Sakura. At this pillow battle begun.

ooOOoo

Days passed and nothing happened between Uchiha twins. Sometimes Sakura kissed him or held his hand but Sasuke didn't make any moves on her. He still didn't break up with Ino but since that day when Sakura found out about them he didn't see her or even called her. At school Sakura was very nice to Ino and acted as if nothing happened but every time she had an occasion she flirted with Sasuke. She wanted him for herself. Sasuke was very happy about that and played along. Whenever Sakura was making her moves on him, he acted as if he didn't notice anything. Well it wasn't very hard not to notice it because Sakura was innocent like a child.

It was a school break in Konoha High. Sakura and her friends were sitting in front of her table in the classroom. Sasuke was sitting behind them. He was doing his homework which he forgot to do at home. It was rare for Sasuke to forget about something but the day before Kakashi dropped by and he told Sasuke that next weekend he can met the famous chemic from the Sound. Sasuke was very excited about it.

"Geez… I'm bored. Let's talk about something" said TenTen.

"Let's talk about sex" proposed Ino. Sakura almost chocked on the juice that she was drinking. Hinata and TenTen blushed madly but nodded. Sasuke decided to listen to their conversation. For some reason he found it pretty interesting.

"Well then, let's start with TenTen. Tell us how far did you went in this matter" said Ino. TenTen blushed even more but answered her question.

"Okay, well… I've done it already."

"Wooow. More details, please!" Ino was really enjoying this.

"Well, I even tried anal sex once but it hurt. Other times I've done this normally."

'Ooooh, so Neji made his moves already. Respect" thought Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji was one of his friends. He was also Hinata's cousin.

"Anal?! OMG! That was hardcore! Now Hinata's turn" said Ino.

"I… I… only had…a…a… k.. kiss" HInata was about to faint.

"Only kissed?" Ino asked.

"Well I couldn't expect more from Hinata." TenTen commented.

'Well, since she's in love with usuratonkachi she has to wait another fifty years till that idiot will make any moves on her' Sasuke thought and rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy.

"Sakura, your turn" said TenTen. Sasuke stopped pretending that he's still doing his homework and looked at Sakura with a smirk.

"Well… I kissed..." she said quietly. Sasuke's eyebrows lifted.

"Aaand?" Somehow Ino knew that there was more.

"How… how do you know that there's more?" Sakura asked.

"I know you" she said.

"Okay, well… youseeIhadanoralsex" Sakura answered. Ino and TenTen lifet their eyebrows.

"Can you repeat? I didn't catch this." Asked TenTen

"Well… I had an oral sex" Sakura wanted to disappear. Sasuke grinned. She was so cute that Sasuke wanted to do to her much more perverted things and made her tell about it her friends.

"Oral?!" yelled Ino. Everyone in the classroom looked at her.

"Ehehehehe…. Hinata! You're using a toothbrush Oral-B? Where did you buy it? I've been looking for this for a while!" She said trying to cover her mistake. Somehow it worked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oral? You mean you were licked? Wow!" said TenTen. Sakura wanted to die. Her face was red as tomato. Sasuke was having so much fun that he decided to play a little more.

"Who got licked?" he asked. Sakura quickly turned around. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura!" TenTen answered.

"Yep, she had an oral sex" Ino explained. Sakura was about to faint.

"Oral? Oh really? Did you like it?" he asked. Sakura really wanted to die right now.

"Answer" Said TenTen with a big grin.

"I… well… yeah" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke grinned.

"Okay, leave her alone. She's red as tomato." Said Ino.

"Okay, so it's your turn, Ino" said TenTen.

"Okay! I had sex already! I've done it many times already, right Sasuke? Did you count how many times we did it so far?" Ino asked. Sakura freeze. Sasuke also. He looked at his sister.

"There were times when we were doing it every single day, right Sasuke-kuuun?" Sakura stood up and she glared at her brother.

"It's great, isn't it, **oni-chan** ?" she said. She grabbed her back and told her friends that her head hurts. Then she walked out from the classroom and ran home.

Sasuke didn't waste time. He grabbed his bag, but before he exited the classroom he turned to Ino.

"You're dumber than I thought. You broke your promise. We're over" he said. The he rushed after Sakura.

Ino stared at the place where a second before stood Sasuke. She didn't notice that she was crying. She didn't notice that her friends were talking to her or that the bell rang. She just stared at the empty space.

"I'm an idiot" she said.

* * *

I know that this chapter isn't long but I had to finish it here. Hope you liked it.

ooOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

I've got so many reviews that I decided to write this charter as soon as it was possible.

Some people told me that I spoil the mood when I write of Sasuke and Sakura as siblings. Well, I'm doing it for purpose. They are twins in this story and you can't forget about it. You'll soon realize why.

Here's next chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

Sasuke was searching for Sakura for about an hour already. He checked shops, parks, playgrounds and even train station. He called her friends but no one know where Sakura is.

He was afraid that something might happen to her. Someone could hurt her or she could get in some accident. And it all was because of him.

After another half an hour of searching Sasuke sat on the bench. He hid his face in his hands. He didn't know what to do now. He would kill himself if something happened to his little sister.

It was all his fault. If he only could turn back in time then nothing like this would happen.

_Flashback_

_It was hot summer evening in the middle of July. Sasuke came back home tired from all day playing football with his friends. This summer he decided to avoid any contact with his sister at all costs. He knew that his love was sinful and forbidden. He didn't even want to think about his parents and friends' reaction if they found out about it. But most of all he feared Sakura's reaction. Would she be angry? Of course she would. Probably she would never want to see his face again. What kind of big brother he was? He was ashamed of himself. He felt dirty. _

_With those depressing thoughts Sasuke decided to take a cold shower to cool himself down. He entered bathroom with heavy sigh. He was about to take of his shirt when he noticed that he wasn't alone in bathroom._

_In front of him stood totally naked Sakura who just get out from the shower cabin. Sasuke stared at her with eyes wide and mouth half opened. Yes, Sasuke, you'll definitely will be able to cool down now. Yeah right._

"_Sasuke! Get out! Get out!" Sakura yelled when she noticed that he was here. She tried to cover her body with towel._

"_Next time lock door, you idiot! My eyes almost burned at the sign of your ugly body!" Sasuke yelled back and left the bathroom quickly. _

"_Baka!" Sasuke heard from the bathroom Sakura's shout._

_Sasuke leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes for and remembered every detail of Sakura's body that he saw. He felt heath rush into his whole body._

"_Fuck!" he swore. _

_Great, he just needed to get aroused right now. He had to cool himself down immediately. Shower was out of question so he decided to take a walk. He knew that if he stayed any minute longer in the house then he wouldn't control himself._

_ooOOoo_

_Sasuke was deep in thoughts. He's been outside for about two hours and still he couldn't cool down. He was about to cross the road when he heard familiar voice calling him. He didn't have time to look who it was because he was violently pushed from the street. _

"_Wha…" he started but didn't finish because he noticed that in a place he was standing just a second before was an accident. A car crashed into a tree. Sasuke noticed that he was standing next to that tree and if he wasn't pushed then right now he probably would be dead. _

_He cool down a little and looked up at the person who saved his life. It was his sister's best friend, Yamanaka Ino. One of his fangirls. _

"_Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" she asked. Sasuke stood up and nodded. _

"_Oh my God, Sasuke, your hand! Your bleeding!" she yelled. Sasuke looked at his hand and noticed that he has a bad cut on his left hand._

"_It's nothing" he answerd._

"_No, it's not! Come on! I live nearby, we'll do something about that injury in my house" she said. Sasuke wanted to protest but Ino gave him a look which kind of scared him. He knew that women were dangerous and from what he saw in his fangirls fights, he knew that Ino was definitely dangerous._

_ooOOoo_

_When they arrived at Ino's house first thing which Sasuke noticed was that her parents weren't here. Ino's mother was working in flower shop and her father was working for Uchiha company._

_Ino brought Sasuke to her room and started cleaning his wound. Sasuke was looking at her. He knew that the girl was in love with him and that she was a nice girl. Maybe she would be able to make him forget about Sakura. He decided to give it a try. There was nothing to lose._

_When Sasuke's hand was wrapped in bandage he decided to make his move. He took Ino in his arms and kissed her. At first she didn't move because she was too shocked but after a while she started to kiss him back._

_They broke for an air and kissed again and again. Then Sasuke pushed Ino on the bed and started to suck and lick her neck. Ino was moaning in pleasure and begging for more. She started to unbutton her shirt. _

_When she unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt, he took it off. Then he took of her shirt and her bra. He would lie if he said that there was no passion. When they lied naked against each other they didn't think about anything else but the physical pleasure. _

_When their body joined and they started to move rhythmically there was nothing else but lust, passion, hunger and pleasure. When they reached their climax they just lied next to each other in Ino's bed. _

_Sasuke couldn't believe it. He just noticed the best way to forget about Sakura and at the same time he wondered how wonderful it would be if he could do it with Sakura. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" Ino said. Sasuke looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Should he apologize? _

"_I know that you don't love me" she said. Sasuke's eyed widened. She knew? Then why did she let him have sex with her?_

"_I was somebody's replacement, right? I know, but Sasuke-kun I'm happy that I could help you" she finished. Sasuke noticed tears in her eyes._

"_Ino, let's go out" he said. He knew that he did wrong thing and that he had to take responsibility. He needed Ino to forget about Sakura. _

"_But… Sasuke-kun.." Ino started but Sasuke didn't let her finish._

"_The girl I'm in love with would never return my feelings. She would never be mine. I would like to go out with because I think that you would help me forget about her." He explained. He prayed in his mind that she wouldn't ask who was the girl he loved._

"_I'm okay with it" she said._

"_But there's one condition. You can't tell anyone about our relationship." He said. _

"_Even Sakura?" _

"_Even her" Especially her, thought Sasuke._

"_But why?" _

"_For example because of my fangirls." It was one of the reasons but it wasn't that important._

"_Oh. You're right. I promise I won't tell anyone and if I ever broke this promise then you can dump me, okay?" she said. Sasuke nodded pleased with her answer._

_End of flashback _

At that time Sasuke even in his wildest dreams wouldn't expect that his relationship with Sakura would turn into something like this. If he knew then he would never touch Ino.

He knew that right bow because of his stupidity he would lose Sakura. He was angry at himself. If he could only turn back in time.

Sasuke was jerked from his thought at the sound of his cellphone.

"Yes?" he asked as he picked phone up.

"Sasuke, honey where are you?" asked his mother.

"In the park. Why are you calling me?"

"Because Sakura came back earlier and she said that she wasn't feeling well and me and your father are going out tonight so I hoped that you could come home early and look after her"

"O.. okay. I'll be right back." Sasuke was so relieved that he wanted to run to his house like mad. Sakura was at home and she was safe. It was all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's next chapter. I know that you're angry at me because it took me so long to update. I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to update more often.

I'll also try to update as soon as it's possible my other stories so don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Welcome back, Sasuke" said Sasuke's mother when he arrived at home.

"You're panting as if you ran a marathon" stated Sasuke's father when he looked at his son. Well he wasn't wrong. Sasuke ran like mad from park to his house. And it was quite far.

"How's Sakura?" asked Sasuke. He didn't want to waste time for some unimportant talks with his parents.

"She's sleeping in your room. Be careful not to wake her up. If she'd feel sick then give her some medicine…" Sasuke didn't hear what else his mother said because he was already on his way to their bedroom. When he entered his room he heard his parents leaving house.

The room was dark and quiet. Sasuke blinked a few times in order to get used to the darkness. After a while he found Sakura's bed and he walked over there. She was indeed sleeping as his mother said.

Sasuke didn't have a heart to wake her up so he just sat next to her lying body and carefully he stroke her head with his hand. Even thought it was dark he could see Sakura's pained expression. The knowledge it was his fault was tearing him apart. He touched her checks and noticed that they were wet. Sasuke bit his lip wondering how long has she been crying.

Uchiha's always get what they want. It was Sasuke's motto. But was it worth it? His selfishness only caused his sister pain and he was sure that if this game of his continues then there would be even more pain for her. But then on the other hand Sakura proved to him that she feels something for him. Maybe she would return his feelings and together they would overcome all the hardship that awaited them. If only Sakura would forgive him for what he's done.

Sasuka moaned and opened her eyes. She jumped when she notices that someone was sitting on her bed. Then she blinked a few times and noticed that it was Sasuke. She was about to smile at him when she remembered what happened today.

"Leave!" she ordered harshly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started but Sakura cut him off.

"I don't want to see you"

"I was worried."

"I don't care." Sasuke sighed but he wasn't about to give up.

"But I do" Sakura snorted

"Yeah, right. Get lost"

"Won't you let me explain?"

"Explain? Then you didn't sleep with Ino?" Sasuke lowered his eyes and didn't say anything.

"I don't need anymore explanation than this" she said.

"Sakura…" Sasuke wanted to touch her but Sakura quickly moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me! You're dirty!" she yelled.

"Yes, I am dirty. My body's dirty but not as much as my soul." Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to agree with her. She didn't say anything.

"Please hear me out, Sakura. Then you can hate me if you want." Sakura sat on bed and nodded. Sasuke was stubborn and she knew that he wouldn't leave her if she didn't hear what he had to say. She was also curious what would he say.

Sasuke was relieved that Sakura decided to hear him our. It didn't mean that she would forgive him but it raised his hopes.

Sasuke told Sakura about his feelings since he was 10. The way he looked at her. Then he told her about meting Ino that fateful day. He told her what happened and how he felt about it. He knew that he had to tell her the whole truth.

"And yet you were still sleeping with her when you confessed to me, weren't you?" Sakura asked when Sasuke finished.

"Aa" he answered.

"Why?"

"Every time I did something with you we didn't finish. I am a man and I can't control my hormones. When I couldn't bear it any longer I went to Ino. I know it's not good excuse but it is true."

"You treated Ino like a thing and you lied to me. I'm not going to forgive that easily, you know? Leave now, I want to think it over." Sasuke did as he was told. He knew that all he could do was to pray that Sakura would ever forgives. But on other hand God wasn't on his side in this matter. Praying was out of question.

ooOOoo

At the same time in the Sound Village Orochimaru and his loyal servant Kabuto were getting ready for their trip to Konoha.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure that it is true?" Kabuto asked.

"Yesssss, the scroll cannot be wrong. Besides I lived over 500 years. I met those two years ago and now they're exactly the same as they were back then." Orochimaru glared at his servant. He didn't like when the young man doubted him.

"But are you sure that the boy still has Sharingan?" Kabuto oblivious to his master glares asked another question. The boy still had to learn a lot.

"Yesss, Itachi, the girl's godfather activated it four years ago. I'm sure that Ssssuke-kun with a bit of my help would be able to activate it and become even stronger that he was 500 years ago."

"If those two will commit the incest sin then they will be able to regain some of their memories from their past lives, so if 500 years ago you were enemies then the boy would remember it and he wouldn't join you, Orochimaru-sama. Am I wrong?"

"They won't remember everything. Tsunade sealed the most important memories in the secret room in Uchiha Mansion. Even I couldn't get there."

"So they already committed incest? That's why we're going to Konoha?" Orochimaru started to get annoyed.

"No. I still can sense purity from the girl."

"I have one more question, Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru sighed.

"If the boy is no longer seeking the power to kill Itachi then how are you going to make him come to you?"

"It's easy. I'll show him the scroll. He'll learn about their curse and then he'll seek after immortality." Orochimaru smirked. His plan was perfect.

Kabuto didn't ask any more question. The plan really was good.

ooOOoo

Few days passed since the day that Sakura learned about Sasuke and Ino's relationship. Sakura still didn't talk to her brother. She was also avoiding him as much as she could. She knew that sooner or later she would forgive him. She couldn't bring herself to hate him. Sakura wasn't ever sure if she didn't already forgive him.

That day Kakashi arranger for Sasuke meeting with Orochimaru. The Snake Man came to their school. Even thought Sakura was still angry with Sasuke she wanted to met the man.

She met him in a hall. She noticed that he was looking at her and he was smirking as if he knew something about her. Sakura shivered but decided to act polite and greet the man.

"Good afternoon, Orochimaru-sama" Sakura bowed a little. She had a feeling that this person wasn't good and that he was planning something evil.

"Good afternoon, Sssakura. How's your godfather doing?" he asked.

"I didn't see uncle Itachi for 3 years." She answered coldly. Somehow she knew that he was testing her patience.

"I heard that he joined gang called Akatsuki." Orochimaru smirked as if he read her mind.

"I don't know if it's true."

"The story's making a circle" Sakura blinked. What was this man talking about?

"Excuse me?" she asked but Orochimaru only smirked at her. Sakura started to think that this man was on drugs. She couldn't believe that he is a genius. But on the other hand geniuses always were kinda abnormal.

"Sorry to make you wait" Sakura turned around when she heard Sasuke's voice. Young prodigy was looking at her curiously. Sakura could tell that he tried to find out if she still was mad at him.

"I have to go to class. It was nice to met you, Orochimaru-san. Good bye" Sakura quickly turned around and walked away. She had a bad feeling. Something about this man was making her want to grab Sasuke's hand and run away as far as she could. Strange feeling.

Strange indeed.

ooOOoo

"It was a great pleasure to met her." Said Orochimaru as they watched Sakura leave.

"Great pleasure indeed." He repeated. Sasuke glared at him but didn't say anything.

"She's very cute. A real blossom. No wonder no one is able to resist her." Orochimaru smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sasuke. Snake Man didn't answer him. Sasuke somehow had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh! Sasuke, Orochimaru-san, here you are. I was looking for you. This way please" said Kakashi who just appeared. Both men didn't say anything just went the way Kakashi pointed to them.

ooOOoo

When Sasuke came back home it was already late in the evening. He was really impressed by Orochimaru's knowledge. The old man was really smart. Sasuke was almost sure that he knew everything about chemistry. He could answer every question that Sasuke asked him of. It was really amazing.

He took of his shoes just as Sakura walked past him ignoring him like always. Sasuke without thinking followed her. It seemed that Sakura was thinking about something really hard because she didn't notice him. She went to the bathroom and started undressing. She noticed Sasuke when she was already only in her panties.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" She yelled. Sasuke blinked and looked at her. Then he looked around the bathroom. He only now noticed that he was in bathroom together with Sakura. He didn't even know that he followed her. When he noticed the look she was givbing him he quickly said:

"It's not what you're thinking. I didn't know I was following you. Sorry, I'm leaving now." Before he could get out from the bathroom Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she said. Sasuke turned around to face her.

"I… this is… I'm not mad at you anymore. I…I want to erm… give you another chance. I'll forgive you this time but there won't be any other chances. Understood?" Sasuke stared at her. Did he really heard what he thought he heard?

Sakura smiled shyly at him. When Sasuke saw this he almost jumped at her. He kissed her as if he wanted to eat her. Sakura could feel Sasuke's happiness and desperation. How could he not love him?

Sakura started to kiss him back with as much desperation as he did. The kiss was sweet, lustful, rough and full of love. Sasuke pushed Sakura so her back was lying against the wall of the shower cabinet. His hands were all over her body. He touched her hands, legs, tights, hips, breast, stomach, neck. It was as if he wanted to touch every single spot of her body. Sakura was the same. She touched his back, neck, hair, checks, stomach. Both of them couldn't get enough of themselves. Their clothes was leaning on the floor far forgotten. Only things that covered their sexes were their undergarments.

Sakura accidentally touched with her leg Sasuke erection. He moaned loudly breaking their kiss.

"Did it hurt?" She asked. The last think that she wanted was to hurt him.

"Opposite. It felt like this" Sasuke with his knee touched Sakura's sensitive spot covered only by her panties. She moaned loudly and blushed furiously. In bathroom her voice was louder than in their bedroom.

Sasuke started to kiss and nibble her neck which made Sakura forget about the world. All that mattered right now was Sasuke. Just him and only him.

Accidentally Sakura press the water button and the warm water started to pouring at them. It made them even more excited.

Sasuke took of Sakura's panties and then he took of his boxers (A/N: Nosebleed form imagining naked Sasuke)

Just then to the bathroom walked their mother.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys! Thank you for all reviews. I decided to update quickly this time.

As you know English is not my first language and I make many mistakes. I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested then please PM me.

And now back to story...

* * *

Chapter 7

Sakura and Sasuke froze when they heard their mother entering the bathroom. She didn't see them from the place she stood in but if she came closer and looked at the outlines of the people who were in the shower cab she would be able to see who were inside.

"Sakura, are you in there?" called their mother. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out from her lips. She was too shocked to think of a proper answer.

"Sakura!" their mother called again this time a little bit louder. She probably thought that Sakura didn't hear her. After not hearing the answer for the second time their mother came closer to the shower cab.

The first one who overcame the shock was Sasuke. He turned his back to cab's entrance hiding Sakura. This way their mother would see her only if she went in.

"Sakura!" their mother called again before lifting her hand to open the cab's door.

"Sakura's not here, mother" Sasuke said trying to sound as emotionless as always. He prayed silently that his mother didn't find anything weird in his voice.

"Sasuke? I thought that Sakura was taking a bath" she said. Sakura started to panic. Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anything that would ruin their cover.

"She's left already" Sasuke answered.

"Oh. Do you know where is she now? I checked in your room before I came here but she wasn't in there"

"How I am supposed to know where she is? I entered the bathroom just after she left" Sakura stared at her brother with wide opened eyes. She didn't know that he was so good at lying. She started to understand why he never was punished for whatever bad he's done.

"Okay then I'll go look for her" their mother turned around to leave. She was about to leave when she suddenly stopped.

"Sasuke, why Sakura's clothes are lying at the floor together with yours?" she asked. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. Sakura was sure that it was the end but Sasuke once again decided to lie.

"she left them here. That lazy idiot can't ever put her dirty clothes to washing machine. I always tell you that you spoil her too much." Sakura glared at Sasuke. Trust her brother to complain about her on every occasion.

"I see. Why did you put your clothes together with hers?" asked their mother.

"I put them together because I told maid to come and pick them up when she finishes cleaning a guestroom. Why else would I do it?" Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Maid is still in the guestroom. Be careful when you get out from the cab because you may run into her." Said their mother before leaving the bathroom.

Sasuke and Sakura stood still for a few moments listening carefully if their mother didn't decide to come back. When they heard nothing they sighed in relief.

"I almost had an heart attack" Sakura said.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

"Did you have to call me a lazy idiot? Couldn't you think of anything else?" Sakura said glaring at her brother.

Sasuke turned water of and smirked at Sakura.

"Mother wouldn't believe if I didn't insult you in any way. Besides if you didn't like it then you could said something." Sakura glared at Sasuke even harder.

"That's the point! Can't you be nice to me? And I didn't say anything because I was too shocked!"

"Hn. I like teasing you, scared-cat" Sakura pouted.

"Sasuke no baka!" she said as she left the cab and picked a towel to wipe her body.

"Truth hurts" he commented and caught a towel which Sakura threw at him hoping that it would hit him in a face.

"You're a hundred years too young to stand against me but it was a nice try" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You!!" She prepared herself to jump at him and use her long nails as a weapon but when she lifted her hands her towed dropped onto the floor revealing Sakura in full glory.

"Mmm… you've got some nice body here, sister" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura stopped and blinked. Then she looked down at her naked body. Then she screamed.

Sasuke who was already fully clothed went towards bathroom's exit. When he passed Sakura he clapped her naked butt with his hand and then he left the bathroom. Sakura stared at the closed door. When she overcame her shock she blushed madly and said to herself.

"Sasuke is a biggest pervert ever! But he's mine pervert" Sasuke smiled to himself when he heard that. He was lying against a wall nest to the bathroom's door.

Sakura was his and he didn't plan to let her go. Not now. Not ever.

ooOOoo

Since the incident in the bathroom Sasuke and Sakura didn't even kiss when they parents were at home. Sasuke the whole time acted as if nothing happened but Sakura was a different story. Her strange behavior was noticed by her parents. Sasuke wasn't doing anything about that because it wasn't dangerous. All Sakura was doing was: beaming with happiness, giggling to herself every five minutes and other unnatural stuff. They parents quickly found out that she was in love.

When the whole Uchiha family sat at the table and started to eat a breakfast Sakura and Sasuke's mother decided to talk about her daughter strange behavior.

"Sakura, darling did anything happened recently?" she asked. Sakura blinked not knowing what her mother was talking about.

"What do you mean, mom?" she asked. Sasuke eyes his mother curiously.

"I noticed that you're happier these days" she explained. Sakura blushed and Sasuke couldn't hid his smirk when their father scowled.

"I wondered if you maybe has fallen in love or something" their mother continued. Sakura blushed even harder. Sasuke didn't try anymore to hid his smirk. Their father scowled.

"Well?" their mother said waiting for her daughter's reply.

"Erm… you see… it's…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"I knew it! So what is he like?" their mother asked happily already knowing answer to her first question.

"H… he?" Sakura asked. She didn't like this turn of events.

"You're in love with a boy, right? Or maybe you're a homosexual? Oh my, if you are then I'm sorry. You can be sure that I'm not against it. I'll love you no matter what. " Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She a lesbian? Never. Now she has lost her appetite.

Their father's face turned white while Sasuke was snickering. Sakura shot him a glare.

"No, mom. I'm not a homosexual." She explained. Her father sighed in relief.

"That's wonderful! So what is he like? Is he handsome?" Sakura was red like tomato. There's no way she'd tell anything in front of Sasuke. He would make fun of her for the rest of her life.

"Yeah, tell us what do you like about him" Sasuke said. If looks could kill then Sasuke would be dead. That jerk was making fun of her.

Luckily her father saved her.

"Sasuke! You're her older brother! How can you agree to this! She's far too young for that! Do you want to give your sister to some unknown and unworthy man?" Sakura and her mother rolled their eyes.

"Do not worry, father. I'll make sure that she'll be with the right man. I always keep my eyes on her so it'll be all right" Sasuke answered smoothly. Only Sakura was aware of the fact that his answer had a second meaning.

"Then you know him, Sasuke? What is he like?" their mom asked. You could easily tell from who Uchiha twins got their stubbornness.

"Well…. He is very handsome… strong… smart… and he is a gentleman." Sakura snorted. Trust Sasuke to be so self centered. Narcissus.

"Really? Sakura, it seems like you chose the right man" commented their mother.

"I can't see her with anyone else but him" Sasuke said smirking.

"Then Sakura you must invite him over!" their mother said. Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't think it's possible" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sasuke eyed Sakura trying to signal her that she should be the one to explain this.

"Because we are not going out yet" Sakura lied. She started to learn from her brother how to lie.

"Oh, then I hope you'll catch him soon. If Sasuke is so confident about him then he must really be a good man. It's rare that your brother speaks so highly about any other man than himself" Sasuke acted as if he was hurt with his mother words. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke NEVER speaks highly about anyone other than himself.

ooOOoo

Few days later

Sakura and Sasuke's class history teacher was sick so Orochimaru decided to take his place for an one day. He had his own plans for this lesson. In his opinion Uchiha twins were too slow at bonding with each other. He had to push them a little and he had to make Sasuke see the reason why he should run to Snake Man in a moment of need.

Orochimaru entered the classroom gaining everyone's attention. Even Sasuke stopped reading his manga.

"Genma-sensei, as you know, is sick so I decided to take his place today." He said.

"He asked me to talk to you about 3rd Kazekage from Suna. He knew that I know a lot about Suna history so he asked me to help him." He lied smoothly.

"But sensei! Why should we talk about this Kage? When he ruled there was no war or anything" said some boy.

"That's true but there're other things that make this Kage very interesting" Orochimaru explained.

"You see, he was the only Kazakage in Suna history that was banished from the fire Country." With this statement he gained class' attention.

"You may wonder what he's done to be so heavily punished? He simply fell in love." He stooped waiting for class' reaction.

"What is wrong about falling in love?" asked Ino. Other classmates agreed with her.

"Hizashi-sama, that was his name, chose a wrong person to love" Orochimaru answered her question.

"Wrong person?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Maybe he was a gay?" said Kiba.

"I think that he fell for someone's wife" said Ino

"Or maybe he fallen for a daughter of some other kage who's village wasn't on good terms with Suna?" said Hinata.

"all of you are wrong." Orochimaru said.

"He didn't fell for a boy or for a girl from other country or for somebody else's wife."

"Then why did you say that he fell for the wrong person?" asked Naruto.

"As you should know at that time people treated religion very seriously" he begun but Ino cut him of.

"I understand now! That girl was a pagan!"

"If she was a pagan then it wouldn't be a problem. She could anytime be baptized and become a Christian." Stated Shikamaru. Orochimaru looked at boy curiously. He reminded him of the Nara boy who was a member of Rookie 9 years ago.

"She was a Christian for that matter. The reason why they weren't meant to be was because they were…"

"siblings" Sasuke finished for him. He heard about 3rd Kazekage and he wasn't' happy that the Snake Man brought this topic up now.

"That's correct, Sasuke-kun. They were siblings, twins to be more specific. They looked very alike and spend most of their time together so at first no one knew what was going on between them. But one day they were caught in bed. After that the Kazekage was stripped from his title and banished from the Fire Country. For many years people didn't talk about him. It was a taboo for them." He finished looking around the class checking the reaction of Uchiha twins.

Sasuke was glaring at his desk with a scowl and Sakura was staring at her hands with wide opened eyes as if she just learned about something terrific.

Orochimaru smirked to himself. It seemed that his plan was working perfectly.

"siblings?" asked some boy

"Incest?"

"Yuck! They were twins!"

"Twincest… omg"

"Disgusting"

"Terrible"

Class' reaction didn't help Sakura at all. Her eyes begun to water but she tried her hardest to stop them.

Sasuke all the time knew what he was doing but he suspected that Sakura had no idea that their relationship was so forbidden.

"Sasuke, could you imagine yourself and Sakura in this situation? Disgusting, isn't it?" said Naruto. Sasuke shot him a deadly glare but the blonde didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, even now incest is not acceptable. It's a deadly sin. People who did it go to jail. It's a crime. But don't you think that it's tragic? They cannot be together here at Earth and also they can't be together after death. There's no hope for them." Orochimaru said. Some students agreed with them.

"You said that the Kazekage was banished but what happened to his sister?" Ino asked.

Sasuke glared at her. It was the worst question she could ask about right now. Sakura was already having a hard time here and now this would only put salt in her opened wound.

"She was burned on a stack. They called her witch and Satan's daughter. They said that it was all her fault." Orochimaru answered.

After hearing this Sakura froze in her seat. She didn't see or hear anything for the rest of the lesson.

She committed the biggest sin ever!

INCEST

* * *

Review please If I will get a lot of reviews then I'll update quickly :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. I know I didn't update in ages :P Sorry! I'm now interested more in yaoi DracoxHarry and SasuxNaru. I'll soon update my two new slash HP stories, one of them will have a MPREG. I wanted to write a veela fics but I don't have any idea of the plot. If you have some ideas please tell me. Maybe I'll use them :)

You can also watch some of my amvs on youtube. My nickname is Rin8989 ;) Please watch them and leave a comment.

I'm still looking for beta so if anyone's interested then write to me.

Thanks for reviews! All of them make me really happy

**Jinks 13**– You mentioned in your review a song. I was looking for it but I couldn't find it so could you please send it to my via e mail? You'll find my email address on my profil. I agree with you. If love is the most pure feeling in the world so why it should be forbidden?

Now back to the story……

Chapter 8

"But don't you feel sorry for them?" asked Ino. It was a lunch break and Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were sitting in front of Sakura's table and talking about lesson with Orochimaru.

Sakura didn't say anything since the lesson ended but only Sasuke noticed it. He couldn't do anything thought. He knew Shikamaru was smart and he would eventually find out what's wrong so Sasuke decided to ignore Sakura like always.

"Well, I.. I feel kinda sorry for that girl" said Hinata. Ino nodded understanding what the smaller girl meant. The girl was the one who was killed and blamed for everything while her brother was banished but at least he was called a victim and could live on.

"At those times women weren't equal to men. There was a lot of incidents when girls had to die because the mission went wrong." Said Shikamaru.

"That's awful" Ino looked at Sakura waiting for her friend to agree with her but she noticed that her pink haired friend wasn't paying attention.

"Sakura? What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh… I…"

"You're still thinking of that boy?" Sasuke quickly said trying to cover up her sister's real reasons.

"What boy?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know him but I head that the boy she likes turned her down when she confessed to him." Sasuke lied. Sakura eyed him catching up what he meant.

Sakura lowered her head and nodded with agreement.

"Oh… I didn't know you liked someone." Ino said

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan! Oh, I know! Let's have a party today to cheer you up!" Naruto said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Thanks guys but I think…" Sakura begun but Ino broke in.

"You have to come! We didn't party in such a long time!"

"Okay…" Sakura agreed. Sasuke sighed in relief. It seemed that there wouldn't be anymore uncomfortable questions. He looked at Shikamaru. The Nara guy didn't seem to be suspecting anything. Good.

"And you dobe are coming?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I don't have a time for your plays, usuratonkachi."

ooOOoo

Sasuke fell onto the sofa in the living room. Sakura was at Naruto's party and his parents weren't at home. He was mad at Orochimaru. Why he had to bring up this topic at a time like this? Sakura wasn't ready for that kind of knowledge.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sasuke slowly got up.

"Who the fuck is ringing me at this time of night?" Sasuke cursed as he glanced at the clock telling him it was 2 AM. He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked distractedly as he wondered why Sakura wasn't home yet. Usually she was back from Naruto parties before 2 AM.

"I jus' callllllllllllled… to sayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… I looooooooooove youuuuuuuuuuu!" Sakura sung down the phone in a very slurred and off-key tone.

"Sakura, how much have you had to drink?" Sasuke asked in amusement.

"No' much," Sakura replied in a sing-song voice. "You shoulda' come out, honeybunch… s'fun!" Sasuke couldn't stifle his laugh.

"You know I had to learn a bit." Sasuke replied.

"Learn! Ya' gonna' turn inta' book or sumfin', Sassy! A big… sessee… blacky… book, but still a book…" Sakura stumbled over her words.

Sasuke shuddered at the shortening of his name and then had to snort when he realised his sister had just called him a sexy black… book? Sasuke shook his head. Sakura and alcohol did not mix. "Are you having fun with Naruto pack?"

"Yea' but they're splee… slepe… sleeping on da floor already." Sakura replied.

"Oh, so you're calling so I could come and take you home, hm?"

"Yea'" Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes." Sasuke put down the phone.

ooOOoo

Next day Sakura woke up with the biggest headache she ever had. She tried to get up but her head started to hurt even more.

"Hangover, hm?" Sasuke said in amused tone.

"Sasuke…" He was sitting next to her bed.

"You're lucky mom and dad didn't notice anything or you would be in much trouble now"

"And I still don't know if I should tell them or not" he added with a smirk.

Sakura shot him a glare.

"I hope you didn't tell them anything" Sasuke said as he said on her bed.

"Anything?"

"About us. You were quite drunk so you could tell them something what they shouldn't know" Sasuke explained.

"Ah… no, I think I didn't tell them anything. They were having a drinking contest and they were dead drunk even before I started to drink"

"Why did you drink then if everyone were out already?" he asked.

"To forget" Sasuke didn't say anything to that. He knew very well what did she wanted to forget.

"Sasuke, are we really doing something so terrible to deserve death?" She asked. Sasuke put his hand on hers but didn't say anything.

"Are we really that disgusting?" She asked again. Her eyes filled with tears. Still no reply from Sasuke,

"Can we ever be happy?" Sakura sobbed.

"Why are no not saying anything?!" She shouted. Sasuke lowered his head.

"Because I don't know answers to your questions."

"Sasuke…"

"But" he cut her in. "I'll do everything I can to be with you and be happy. This I can promise you."

Sakura looked at him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to be with him. But how could it be possible if they were in such bad position. Was there a hope for them?

ooOOoo

"How did it go, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto asked.

"Better than I thought. That girl was really not aware of their situation. Now it's only a matter of time till Sasuke'll come to me."

"How long will you wait till you approach him?" Kabuto asked while cleaning up the table from different kinds of scrolls.

"Maybe a week. I can't wait too long but also I can't approach him right away. I have to give him a time to think."

"Are you sure he'll agree?"

"Yessssss, he'll do everything for that little pink flower. He's even more in love with her now than he was centuries ago."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you, Orochimaru-sama. I've found out where's Uchiha Itachi." Kabuto said.

"At the Kyuubi's Gate?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Kabuto answered.

"Keep an eye on him. He plays a big role in my plan."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama"

ooOOoo

"Kyuubi's Gate?" Asked Ino curiously.

"Yeah, it's the place where 6th Hokage killed the Kyuubi" Naruto answered proudly.

"Don't tell me you believe that nine tailed foxex existed" Ino rolled her eyes.

"They did! There's a lot of proofs for that!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever."

"Hinata-chan, say that at least you believe me!" Naruto plead.

"Of.. of course, Naruto-kun" she said.

"You're only saying that because you can't say no to him" Ino commented. Hinata blushed.

"Actually in Hyuuga's mansion there's a lot of scrolls which contain a lot of information about beasts. There was nine beasts. Each of them had from one to nine tails. The more tails they had the more powerful they were. "Hyuuga Neji said.

"See!" Naruto shouted happily. Even THE great Neji was agreeing with him.

"6th Hokage had a nine tailed fox called Kyuubi sealed inside himself. When the beast was freed he killed it but there's no information about the way he got that beast out of himself." Neji continued.

"Why would he seal something like this inside himself?" Ino frowned.

"He didn't. 4th Hokage sealed it in a newborn child in order to protect Konoha and that child was the 6th Hokage" Naruto explained proudly.

"Well Naruto I'm sure you're not at all like the 6th Hokage which you've been named after. I'm sure that he wasn't so noisy like you." Ino smirked at him.

"Why you….!"

ooOOoo

While Naruto and others were talking about the past of Konoha Sasuke was sitting on the rooftop with Shikamaru. Sometimes during the lunch break they came here to smoke. Of course Sakura didn't know about it because if she did she would yell at him.

Sasuke sighed. They were already acting like old married couple. Except for the fact that they would never get married.

"Sasuke" Uchiha prodigy looked at his friend with acknowledgment.

"Can you tell me what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and blinked. What the hell did he meant? He wanted to ask what the Nara boy meant but before he had a chance Shikamaru said:

"I know that you're in love with your sister" Sasuke's jaw fell. How did Shikamaru found out about them…

-----------

Dudududum :D End for now

Hope you liked it

Please leave reviews after you read… makes puppy eyes… pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I tried to update sooner his time. From now on I try my best to update one of my stories once a week.

I still didn't find a beta so please forgive me for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

I have now over 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you sooo much! I love you guys! Without your reviews I wouldn't be able to continue this story.

Now back to the story...

Chapter 9

"_I know that you're in love with your sister" Sasuke's jaw fell. __How did Shikamaru found out about them…_

"How did you find out?" Sasuke knew that it was no use to deny it. Shikamaru would approach him only if he was 100 sure that he was right.

"I suspected it for some time but I got sure at the lesson with Orochimaru." Sasuke blinked. He watched Shikamaru after that lesson but he didn't notice anything.

"And what you're going to do about it?" Sasuke clenched his fists. Now that Shikamaru knew about his relationship with Sakura everything would end. If his parents found out then they would separate them and he would never see Sakura again. He couldn't let that happen.

Shikamaru sighed and sat on the rooftop's floor. He took another cigarette from his pocket and rolled it between his fingers looking at the sky.

Sasuke didn't move from his face. His cigarette was lying on the floor. He didn't even noticed when he dropped it.

"Uchiha, the question is: what are you going to do about it." Sasuke stared at Shikamaru for a while. Then he sighed and sat next to him. He put his hands on his knees.

"I want Sakura. I won't let anyone get in my way." Shikamaru studied his face for a moment before he returned his gaze to clouds.

"And her? From what I saw she's not fully aware of consequences of getting in such relationship."

"She's still innocent. I wanted to tell her when she was ready but Orochimaru destroyed my plans."

"But what are you going to do in the future? You can't hide it forever." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. Does it mean that he would keep it a secret?

"I'll wait till Sakura understands consequences of our relationship and till she fully accept it. Then we'll run away to Wave Country or somewhere further. There no one would know that we are related."

"You know that's wishful thinking, don't you?" Shikamaru didn't expect reply for that question.

"I'll do anything I can to accomplish my goal." Shikamaru was quite amazed by Sasuke's words. He didn't see Uchiha prodigy so sure of something in a long time.

"Are you sure Sakura would leave her family and friends behind and follow you?" Sasuke didn't know why Shikamaru asked him so many questions but in this situation he knew he had to answer him honestly.

"If she won't then it would mean that she doesn't love me enough." Sasuke wondered if Sakura would really leave everything she loved for him.

"And what would you do if she won't?" Sasuke sighed.

"Then I would disappear from her life." Sasuke knew that if Sakura choose family and friends over him then everything would end. He wouldn't be able to see her anymore. It would be too painful. He would have to disappear from her life forever.

There was a moment of silence from both of them. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"I won't tell." Shikamaru said breaking silence.

"Hm?" Sasuke was surprised. Would Shikamaru really keep their secret?

"I won't tell anyone about you." Sasuke stood quickly and looked at Nara heir with amazement.

"Thank you." It was the first time Sasuke ever thanked to anyone. Shikamaru didn't expect him to actually thank him but it proved how much his relationship with his sister meant to him.

Shikamaru smiled at him.

"You're too troublesome." After saying that Shikamaru stood up.

"Oh. And by the way don't you think that it's quite strange that at first lesson Orochimaru tells our class about that Kage?" Sasuke blinked. He didn't thought of that.

'What do you mean?"

"I noticed that he was looking at Sakura while telling this story as if he wanted to see her reaction. And when he noticed that she was speechless he smirked in satisfaction. I think he knows something." Now when Sasuke thought about it he found it quite strange.

"I think you should be more careful." After saying that Shikamaru left rooftop

Sasuke stood there in silence for a few more moments. Nara Shikamaru was indeed a strange guy.

ooOOoo

Few days later…

Sasuke and the rest of the class were waiting inside their history classroom for their teacher to arrive. He was 5 minutes late which was quite unusual. Thought nobody said anything. Who would complain anyway? They would have shorter lesson and it made them quite happy.

Sakura was chatting with Ino and Hinata about some new TV show. Sasuke noticed that Sakura avoided his gaze at school and she looked at him only when she was sure that nobody was looking. It seemed that she was afraid that somebody would notice that they weren't acting like normal siblings should.

Sasuke noticed also that Sakura started to pay more attention to her appearance. She started to wear make up and she started to wear more feminine clothes. At first Sasuke was furious with her because she was gaining boys attention. But after some time he noticed that she was doing it for him. She wanted to look cute in front of the man she liked. Sasuke was very happy about that.

At home she started to wear sexy pajamas which she bought together with new sexy undergarments. Sasuke didn't know about it till the time when he accidentally opened Sakura's shelf. What he found there almost made him have a nosebleed. He didn't bleed thought because Uchiha Prodigy aren't perverts. At least it was how Sasuke explained it to himself.

Their parents also noticed the change in Sakura but they explained it to themselves as a teenagers thing. At least it was how their mother explained it to their father who seemed to have an heart attack when he saw Sakura going out in a skirt which barely covered her ass.

Sasuke was jerked from his thoughts when their teacher entered the classroom. When Sasuke lifted his head to look at his teacher he noticed that it wasn't their history teacher but Orochimaru. It was the first time he had seen the Snake Man since the fatal lesson.

"It's seems that we met again." Orochimaru greeted the class. Sasuke noticed that his gaze wondered from his to Sakura. It seemed that Shikamaru was right.

"As you probably guessed by now your history teacher is absent again. Last time we were talking about 3rd Kazekage of Suna, am I right?" A few students nodded.

Sakura paled. She didn't want to hear this story again. It seemed that Orochimaru wanted to torture her. And now he was staring and her with that horrible smirk as if he know what's going on between her and her brother. She steal a look at Sasuke. Others would say that Sasuke was bored. His cheek rested on his palm. But Sakura knew better. She noticed Sasuke's glare at the man. From one look at him she knew that Sasuke was also aware of Orochimaru's strange behavior.

To Sasuke and Sakura's relief Orochimaru talked about Sabaku no Gaara – 6th Kazekage of Suna. It seemed that Orochimaru knew a lot about the Kage. As if he knew him.

Naruto had a good time discussing with Orochimaru the topic of great friendship between 6th Kazekage and 6th Hokage. The lesson passed rather smoothly but Sakura couldn't ignore those strange looks that Orochimaru was giving her. Sasuke noticed them and decided to confront Orochimaru after the lesson.

When the bell rang most of the students left classroom. Sasuke waited till he was alone with Orochimaru. When the last student went out the classroom Sasuke approached Orochimaru.

"I'd like to talk with you about something." Orochimaru looked at him and smirked. Of course he knew what Sasuke wanted to talk with him about. He waited for this moment.

"Of course but I have a lesson with other class. Would you met me in my study in a hour?" Sasuke didn't want to postpone this conversation but he had no other choice. He nodded and left the classroom. He noticed of course that Orochimaru didn't ask him what he wanted to talk about.

"Sasuke." He snapped from his thoughts. He looked at his right an noticed that Sakura was waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Why are you here? Where are the others?" By others Sasuke meant Sakura's friends. Usually the three of them were going back from school.

"I decided to go home with you today." Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke couldn't help but to stroke her cheek. She blushed a little.

"I have to stay because in a hour I have to talk with Orochimaru." Sakura's smile was replaced by a frown.

"What are you going to talk with him about?" Sasuke took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Let's not talk about it here." Sakura looked around to check if anyone was in the corridor. She sighed in relief when she noticed that it was empty.

"I have a hour. Let's go to the café near the pet store." Sakura blushed and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked amusedly.

"It's like a date." Sasuke's smirk grew. He look her hand in him and lifted it to his face.

"I promise I'll take you to a real date soon." He kissed her hand.

ooOOoo

Sasuke and Sakura choose the table at the back of the café. It was a nice and quiet place. Sasuke ordered coffee and cakes for them.

"As much as I want to touch you and kiss you here I can't do it. We have to play siblings here, Sakura." Sakura quickly removed her hand from his and looked away.

"Sakura." Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly. She knew that he was right. But still it hurt. Why couldn't they be like normal couples?

"I understand, Sasuke." They ate their cakes in silence.

"What are you going to talk about with Orochimaru?" Sasuke stopped eating and looked at Sakura.

"About chemistry project." He lied. Sasuke didn't want to worry Sakura. All that she should be bothered with right now should be their relationship. She has to make sure about her feelings.

"Project?" Sakura asked dumbly. She thought that Sasuke would check if Orochimaru knew about them. But on the other hand it was better to ignore the Snake Man.

"ra… Sakura!" Sakura blinked and looked at her brother.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke sighed.

"I have to go now." Sakura's face fell.

"I'll wait for you." Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Go home. Mom's probably worried about us. You go ahead and tell her I'll be late." Sakura couldn't argue with him. She nodded.

ooOOoo

Sasuke entered Orochimaru's office after knocking softly on the door.

"Oh Sasuke, please take a seat." Orochimaru pointed at the chair in front of his table. Sasuke sat down and glared at the man.

"I know you know my little secret." Orochimaru blinked at him and smirked.

"I see you figured it out already."

* * *

How did you like it? Please review! I luv reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys Sorry to make you wait.

I have great news for you! I found two betas! Isn't it great? They're the best! I luv ya

Chapter 10

_Sasuke entered Orochimaru's office, after knocking softly on the door._

"_Oh Sasuke, please take a seat." Orochimaru pointed at the chair in front of his table. Sasuke sat down and glared at the man._

"_I know, you know, my little secret." Orochimaru blinked at him and smirked._

"_I see you figured it out already."_

"How did you find out?" Orochimaru laughed out loud.

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Try me." Orochimaru recognized the fire in his eyes; it was the same fire he saw in Uchiha, Sasuke from five hundred years ago.

"You're cursed, my boy." Sasuke stared at the man thinking if the old snake gone crazy.

"I waited five hundred years for you to be reborn. I knew that I'll recognize you for your relationship with your twin sister. But I didn't even dream of that you'd look exactly like Sasuke from the past. It was a nice surprise for me." Sasuke was now sure that Orochimaru went crazy. It's impossible for a man to live five hundred years.

Sasuke looked around the office searching for any evidence of drugs. Or maybe Snake Man drank two beers too much? Whatever it was, it messed with Orochimaru's brain.

"You think I'm crazy." Orochimaru said amusedly.

"You're right."

"Five hundred years ago, you and Sakura were lovers." Orochimaru started. Sasuke didn't believe the guy, but decided to listen to his story. If he'll play nice, then maybe Orochimaru would keep his secret.

"You started as team mates in a ninja Team Seven."

"Five hundred years ago? Team Seven? The legendary team in which the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, was a part of?" Orochimaru nodded with a smirk. The young prodigy was very smart. He couldn't expect anything less from him.

"And you want me to believe it?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow when Snake Man nodded.

"Sakura was in love with you from the beginning. At first, it was a simple crush but it turned into love in a short time. On the other hand, you've ignored her all the time. You treated her like a weakling, like someone who only got in your way. When the Chuunin exam was held, you started to see her as a friend, and you started to treat her more nicely." Orochimaru stopped his story and poured some tea into two cups. He handed one cup to Sasuke, who took it, but didn't drink any.

"It's not poisoned." Sasuke smirked at this statement.

"Who knows? Now continue, I don't have all day." Orochimaru took a sip of tea, and put the cup on the table.

"It wasn't so simple that you two, in a time fell in love and lived happily ever after. Did you hear about the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded. His father told him once that half a century ago, one person slaughtered almost the whole Uchiha Clan, sparing only a six year old child.

"Uchiha, Itachi murdered the whole clan, leaving only his younger brother. This younger brother was you. You swore that you would avenge your clan. You only lived for revenge. It was the most important thing in your life." Sasuke didn't know, that the one who was behind the massacre, was a member of Uchiha Clan. He didn't know if he could believe Orochimaru, but it would explain why in the Uchiha family this topic was a taboo.

"You knew that in Konoha, it wasn't possible to gain enough strength to kill your brother. So when I offered you training in the Sound, you agreed."

"Why would I choose you as my trainer?" Sasuke took a sip of the tea.

"Because at that time, I was a famous legendary sannin. I was a living legend, together with Jiraiya and 5th Hokage, Tsunade." Sasuke remembered something about legendary Sannins, but he didn't remember their names. He'll have to check in the Uchiha library about it.

"Sakura tried to stop you, but you didn't listen to her. She even was ready to go with you, but you didn't let her. You were twelve when you left."

"Wait a second. You said that the only one who survived the massacre was me, right? Then why Sakura was alive too?"

"Sakura wasn't an Uchiha. She was a Haruno; Haruno, Sakura."

"So you mean that we weren't siblings in the past?"

"Of course not. You are reborn as twins. It's a punishment. A curse." Sasuke took another sip of the tea.

"What kind of curse?"

"When you left Konoha, they were looking for you for three years. When they found you, and you didn't want to return to Konoha, Tsunade didn't have any other choice but to mark you as Missing Nin."

"So I became a criminal?"

"Yes. When you killed Itachi, Sakura caught you and brought you to Konoha. She convinced Hokage to forgive you. You two started going out. Many people believed that you were with her only because you wanted to use her for the restoration of Uchiha clan." Orochimaru poured himself and Sasuke more tea.

"Sakura's parents didn't want you two to be together. One day, the two of you ran away from Konoha. I don't know where to. I think that you hid in Snow Country, but there's not a proof of that. You returned to Konoha in ten years. You were already married and had three children. Sakura hoped that when her parents would see their grandchildren, they would approve of you, but it was too late. Sakura's parents died four years after you left. When they died, they were still against your relationship."

"But what does it have to do with the curse?" Sasuke cut in.

"Everything, Sasuke-kun. Because you see, there's a legend, which says that when two people marry each other without their parents approval, they become cursed. The curse is that their souls will never be together. They would be reborn as twins. Most of them will forget their feelings for each other, but sometimes their love is so strong, that they commit incest. But incest is the worst sin ever. If you commit it, your souls will be destroyed after death. Sad, isn't it?"

"You don't think that I'll believe you on your words alone, do you?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course not. I have a scroll that tells about the curse."

"I want to see it."

Orochimaru took a cellphone from his pocket.

"I'll tell my friend to bring it here. " He explained. Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms.

Orochimaru called Kabuto and told him to bring the scroll to his office as soon as it was possible. They waited about fifteen minutes for the young man to arrive. He gave the scroll to Orochimaru and eyed Sasuke curiously. When young prodigy glared at him, Kabuto looked away and left the office.

Orochimaru handed the scroll to Sasuke. He delicately unrolled it and started reading. Everything Orochimaru said was written here. It seemed that the Snake Man wasn't making it up.

_Once their bodies bond, they will unlock their memories from the past life. It will be the proof that they were cursed. And once they die, their souls will be destroyed._

Sasuke reread this part a few times. Then he returned Orochimaru the scroll.

"So if I sleep with Sakura, we will remember our past life?" Snake Man hid the scroll in his bag, which lay next to his chair.

"According to this scroll, yes" Orochimaru answered simply.

"More tea?" Sasuke nodded absentmindedly. The man, who called himself a legendary Sannin, poured some tea into the young Uchiha's cup.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Sasuke said after a moment of thinking.

"Yes?" Orochimaru handed Sasuke the cup.

"How's it possible that you lived over five hundred years? Or maybe you're also reborn, and you remembered everything from your past life?"

"I wasn't reborn. I'm 578 years old." Sasuke snorted.

"And you want me to believe you?"

"I know a way to become immortal." Orochimaru said.

"Oh really? Good for you then."

"Now, there's no use talking to you. But when you bond with your sister, and remember everything, I'm sure you'll seek me out." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I?"

"You wouldn't want yours and your sister's souls to be destroyed, would you?" Orochimaru smirked.

"And you're such a good person, who would help me gain immortality, without having anything in return?" Sasuke got up from his chair. He didn't want to listen to this guy's rubbish.

"Of course I won't help you for free. Once you're sure you want to seek immortality, come to me and I'll tell you my price. For now on, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your dirty little secret."

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and left the office. Orochimaru smirked.

"Soon Sasuke-kun, you will be begging me to help you." He stood up and picked Sasuke's cup and poured it into a flower-pot.

"Hmm… I wonder how long it will take for that drug to take effect?" He muttered to himself, taking out from his pocket a vial with aphrodisiac.

"You'll come sooner than you think." He laughed to himself. He waited five hundred years for this. This time, the Sharingan will be his.

ooOOoo

When Sasuke entered the Uchiha Mansion, he started to feel strangely hot. As if he was burning from the inside. Small drops of sweat were slowly falling from his neck. He licked his lips.

"Oh, Sasuke, welcome back." The young prodigy lifted his head and looked at his mother. His vision became misty.

"Oh my! Sasuke! Sasuke! Do you feel all right? What happened, son?" His mother began shaking his shoulders, which worsened his current condition. Sasuke felt as if his mother's fingers were burning deep inside his skin. He flinched in pain.

"Sasuke!" His mother called again.

"Sakura…" he murmured faintly.

"No, Sasuke. It's mama. Not Sakura." Sasuke looked at her with confusion.

"Mom?"

She nodded. Her eyes watered with tears.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?"

"Nothin'… feel dizzy… 'wanna sleep."

"Okay, let me help you." She took Sasuke's hand, and guided him to his room. She helped him lie on the bed and she started to taking off his clothes, but he stopped her.

"I'm fine." She sighed and put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a temperature. His cheeks were hot but his forehead was cold.

"Should I call a doctor, Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head. She sighed again.

"I'll tell Sakura to look after you." Sasuke didn't hear what she said. Only the name "Sakura" was audible. It ringed in his ears so loud that his head began to hurt.

His breath was uneven and his shirt was wet from his sweat. He began to shake though he wasn't cold. He felt as if his whole body was burning. He needed release and somehow he knew that his only release would be Sakura.

When Sakura entered their room, she almost ran to his bed.

"Sasuke! Oh my god, what happened?" She asked pressing her palm to his cheek. This time Sasuke didn't feel unpleasant burning, but nice coldness that eased his pain and awakened a desire.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me" Sasuke lifted himself to a sitting position and looked at his sister. Her touch worked as a cure for him. His head stopped hurting and his vision was no longer misted.

"Sakura" He said as he leaned to kiss her.

"Sasuke wha…mmmmm…" Sakura didn't finish because Sasuke pressed his lips to hers. His hands started to wander across her body. He touched her back, lifting a green top, which was getting in his way to touch her skin. Then his hand wandered to her hips. Her legs. Her shoulders.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?! Mom can come in here at any minute!" She yelled, when she broke their kiss.

"I don't care. I want you." Sasuke pinned Sakura to his bed, placing his right leg between hers. With his left hand, he trapped both of Sakura's hands above her head.

"Sasuke, stop!" But he didn't listen to her. With his free hand he started to caress her stomach, lifting slightly her top slightly. Then he placed a passionate kiss on her mouth. When Sakura gasped for air, he took advantage of the situation, and put his tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting it.

He didn't care about anything, but this beautiful woman under him. He wanted her. Needed her. Couldn't live without her. She was his life, his air, his everything.

"Sasuke, please stop." She begged when finally Sasuke broke their kiss. He didn't listen to her pleas.

Sasuke started to shower her neck with kisses and light bites. When he licked the sweet spot beneath her ear, Sakura couldn't stop a loud moan.

Sasuke smirked and bit the skin which he licked before. Sakura's hips arched up.

"Sasuke, please stop." She begged. It wasn't that she didn't want this. She was just worried that at anytime, someone could walk in on them. She didn't even want to think about her mother's expression, when she would see them in such a sinful position. Doing things which they shouldn't even be thinking about. Not with each other.

Sasuke was like an animal. He didn't care about anything but his burning desire. He wanted Sakura. Now. She was his. He waited long enough.

When he started unbuttoning her pants, Sakura decided that she couldn't let Sasuke have his way with her. She noticed that Sasuke was acting strangely as if he was under some drugs.

She didn't want her first time to be like this. And she knew that when Sasuke would come to his right mind, he would also feel very bad about it. It would destroy them both, and she didn't want to let that happen.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered in her ear when he put his hand in her panties.

"I want you." Sakura's heart jumped. She knew that if this were to continue, she would give up. She loved Sasuke, and wanted him, but the price was too high. She had to stop him before it was too late.

When Sasuke lifted himself from her to take a good look at her almost naked body, Sakura took the opportunity and kicked him in his stomach as hard as she could. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that Sasuke was much stronger than her, and she had to use all her force.

Sasuke moaned in pain and fell on top of her, clutching his stomach. Sakura quickly pushed him off and hit him in the back of his neck to knock him out.

Sasuke lied still on the bed. Sakura moved her head closer to him to check if he was all right. She sighed in relief when she heard his even breathing.

She got up from his bed, taking with herself, her clothes, which Sasuke managed to remove from her.

Then she put Sasuke's head on the pillow to make him more comfortable. She also put a blanket over him.

Sakura stood still for a while. She was looking at Sasuke, listening to his even breathing. When she was positive that he was sleeping, she turned around and went to her own bed.

Even though it was still early, she decided to go to sleep. This day was too eventful and too tiring for her.

She put her pajamas on and she laid onto her bed. She didn't fall asleep for a long time, thinking about her uncertain future with her brother. Wondering if their relationship would work out.

But right now, she was worried the most about Sasuke's strange behavior this evening. She needed to talk with him tomorrow. With that on her mind, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
